


Error: Missing language module (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Temporary Muteness, Torture, nonrealistic recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: Harold面对酷刑有不同寻常的应对方法。





	Error: Missing language module (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Error: Missing language module](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460500) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



 

**错误：语言模块缺失**

 

 

Title: Error: Missing language module

Author: the_ragnarok（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Muteness, nonrealistic recovery, Relationship Negotiation, First Time, Gags

 

**Summary** **：**

Harold has unconventional methods for coping with torture.

 

**A/N** **：**

My thanks to talkingtothesky for beta <3

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/5460500>

 

授权：

I have blanket permission for any of my fic to be translated, remixed, podficced, etc, so of course you can translate it and I'm very flattered you want to! I'll be happy if you link me to the end result, as well, but you don't have to. <3

 

 

**警告：**

详细暴力描写。刑讯折磨，伤害/安慰，暂时性失语，第一次，口塞

 

**摘要：**

Harold面对酷刑有不同寻常的应对方法。

  

 

**某鱼注：**

 

刑讯Finch，刑讯Finch，刑讯Finch，重要的事情说三遍，心疼老板的同好慎入

千万别问为啥Finch会被抓住逼供，也别问抓他的是谁，因为作者最大╮(╯▽╰)╭

典型H/C文，特工超温柔

NC17应该是因为酷刑见血，工口戏没有插入

遭受酷刑的Finch作为主视角，所以一些形容和脑洞会比较奇怪

 

译者完全不懂代码编程，作者却是专业码农，于是相关英文已经尽力，如有错漏还望不吝赐教，拍砖可以但请不要打脸

 

谢谢@约妃 姑娘帮忙！

 

其实这篇文并不是每一点都戳我，但因为Finch这种危机处理方法从没见过，所以才翻译了。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Error: Missing language module** **错误：语言模块缺失 ====+**

 

 

“有两条路可以选，”Harold面前的男人说道。“容易的，还有困难的。我会让你考虑一下。”他站起身，掸了掸裤子，离开时锁上了牢房的大门。

 

事实上，眼前的选择可不止两条路。Harold确实明白这男人想要做什么。很多年以前Nathan教过他。“去见潜在客户的时候，”高大的金发男人当时叮嘱，“你不用问他他想要什么。你只需给他们三四个 _你_ 想要的选择，他们甚至都不会意识到自己已经被你困住了。”这对于用户界面设计（user interface design）来讲，同样是相当实用的概念。

 

哎呀，Harold能想到的每一个毫发无伤全身而退的计划都是不可行的。好吧，那么要怎么办？

 

他并不确切地知道抓他的人想要什么信息，可他相当肯定自己不希望对方得手。事实上，更具体点儿，是宁死也不要告诉他们。但这就是个很戏剧性并且无法逆转的选择了。Harold会把它留到最后，不到万不得已不会轻易动这念头。

 

话又说回来，被捆成他如今这个样子，死也是件不太容易的事。或许……他可以靠激怒对方来达成目标。很冒险。他也可以咬断舌头，然后被汹涌而出的血液活活呛死。

 

好好想想吧，他能足够用力地咬伤舌头，让自己说不了话，双手在镣铐里摩擦，果断地拼命拉扯，希望造成神经损伤。后者让Harold犹豫了一下，死亡大概不是那么生动——那么可怕的——前景。

 

然后，那个想法就跃入脑海，Harold终于松了口气。哦。是啊，那很简单：其实都可以说是平静安宁了。

 

 

~~~

 

 

Harold对于自己大脑的控制程度远不及操控自己的电脑系统。这个事实长久以来都让他觉得相当恐慌。但就算这样，他也并非完全绝望。

 

他有一整套具象化的概念，这在过去早已被证明效用非凡。他完全有理由相信它们现在能靠得住，倘若不行，也罢，那就回到别的计划。

 

当怒气冲冲的男人回来，Harold已经完全删除了自己人际互动的模块（human interaction module），并且将任何可能有关机器或者他们处理号码的信息层层压缩加密完成。这给他省出了超乎想象的一大块内存空间（memory space），他也在脑内高兴地搓了搓双手，把草稿箱（drafts folder）翻个底朝天，想找到些无害又有趣的资料把那空间填满。

 

男人小声说了什么。Harold朝他眨眨眼。男人重复了一遍。

 

再来，这次就是恼怒了。他想要什么东西。Harold对那东西是什么就连一丁点儿概念都没有。

 

突如其来的耳光重重落下。Harold勉强睁开双眼。他的脸颊火辣辣地。这既是痛楚又是侮辱，而他真想身在别处。

 

谢天谢地，他脑子里有足够的资源可以逃避。

 

没错：基于匹配的巨大利益。找到相关的两个人，就好像思维穿越过假定的社交网络。Harold此刻完全无法明白那种网站的内容，不过这基本也无所谓。他想象着数据集（data set），布尔逻辑搜索，维恩图：有人几乎乐在其中，但还差那么一点儿，这些事初始用户（initial user）会去做，初始用户和第一用户（first user）的喜好大相径庭……

（译注：boolean tag searches，布尔逻辑搜索，是把数据分解为集合，直到足够小以满足初始查询的tag提出的要求。布尔逻辑搜索被区分于自然语言，是一种智能优化的搜索算法。Venn diagrams，维恩图，也属于搜索算法雏形的一种。

谢谢@AZ_约妃 姑娘 weibo.com/awayjuvenile）

 

另一记响亮的耳光让他暂时回归现实。Harold透过眼泪瞥向对方。男人气得脸都歪了，很大声地说着什么。他又扇了Harold一下。

 

这所有的一切都很令人不快，但Harold不知道自己还能怎样做，只好放弃自我。

 

匹配系统（match-up system）毫无疑问对优化编辑器（optimize）是个挑战，尤其他还想要让用户拥有否决权（opt out）。然而，考虑到过滤掉那些绝大部分情况下使用相同标签的帖子，允许占位符和个人特性（personal idiosyncrasies）……

 

待到困住他的男人最终离去，Harold已然构思出了一个方案。他希望自己能在工作站，或者至少有纸笔，不过也罢，毕竟他能在脑子里先记下来，等有机会的时候再落到纸上。

 

 

~~~

 

 

Harold时不时就查看一下自己的状况。他不确定为什么要这样。目前为止一切都没有任何改善：他依旧持续地疼痛，相当不适，显然也对此无能为力。

 

很快，饥饿和口渴加入清单。接着就是上厕所的急迫。没过多久，由于生理需要被完全忽视，羞辱夹着湿冷衣裤的难过席卷而来。

 

抓他的人从生气变成恼怒，最终定格在迷惑。他慢慢将肢体暴力由殴打升级成电刑。Harold在那之后游离了很久，一头扎进脑中那万事万物都富于逻辑，周身上下毫无痛苦的完美世界。

 

他醒过来的时候，看到抓他的人正在研究他。对方先是说话，随即拿出了一把看上去锋利无比的刀。

 

Harold的衣衫带着某些令人恐惧的暗示，被撕成条剥落在地。那身西装在彻底毁掉之前还真是称心，Harold为此默哀。对面的男人根本不在乎刀刃的轻重，在他裸露的皮肤上东划西割。小伤口，但带来的冲击力却让Harold几乎发了疯，让他开始胡说八道。

 

真是在胡说八道了：他根本不知道自己在讲什么，正在折磨他的男人显然也不明白。那家伙皱着眉退后几步，张口说话。而Harold则继续唠唠叨叨，看着对面的人表情重新回到迷茫，下个瞬间转为暴怒。

 

他沿着Harold身上已经有的伤疤重重割下去，使得Harold凄声惨叫。刀刃游走，切出新的创口，逼迫Harold喊得更用力。他心跳如鼓，痛楚其实不值一提，重要的是恐惧，出于他无法解释的原因。他不知道下一刀会是哪里。鲜血涌出，又顺着他的皮肤滴落，Harold在吐出来之前只来得及别开脸。那基本上就是胆汁了，灼烧着他的口腔。

 

滥用酷刑的男人盯住他的眼睛，柔声说着话。无论他说的是什么Harold都想无条件同意，任何事情，只要能让这一切停止，可他不行。他根本不明白哪怕一个字。

 

 

~~~

 

 

一台笔记本电脑放在他面前，这可真贴心。

 

当Harold才写了一千行代码，那男人就劈手夺走了电脑，这可不怎么贴心了。说真的，是太粗鲁。

 

眼角余光里又出现了那把刀，Harold开始抖如筛糠。不。不。他承受不住了，他 _受不了_ 了。

 

锋刃毫不留情刺破他的皮肉，再一次，Harold发现自己居然还能忍得住。他用不着喜欢，感觉上就好像他随时都会被吓死，不过那就是他的选择：忍着，或者死掉，而Harold多年来一直身体力行第一个选项，所以他知道，基本上可能性永远都在。

 

他会撑过去的。或者他会死。这不重要，真的。他无法攒起足够的注意力回到自己的代码那里，所以他哭了。咸咸的泪水浸过伤口，带来剧烈的痛楚。

 

 

~~~

 

 

囚禁他的男人又开始文绉绉地讲话。Harold浑身发抖。他现在没法重建自己的互动模块。他想要尝试，想要对这个人妥协，想让他别再伤害自己，可这对他来讲，就好像肋生双翅一飞冲天般根本不可能。

 

男人突然停下滔滔不绝，接着是一声巨响，有个温暖的东西抚上Harold脸颊。

 

然后一双手扶住他。Harold畏缩一下，他知道这个姿势代表什么，不过很快另一个人开始讲话，终于Harold睁开了双眼。

 

他认得这声音，认得这亲切的脸孔：John来了。Harold总算放松下来，压下想要逃离他双臂的啜泣。John会伤心的，而让他伤心则是完全没有必要。

 

John给他检查伤势，看上去动作轻柔，不过还是很痛。John浑身都是暗红的血迹。其中有些肯定是Harold的。

 

都不重要了。John找到他了。一切都会好的。Harold宽慰地轻叹一声，重新回到自己先前想好的方案上。

 

 

~~~

 

 

John拉他回了图书馆。他帮Harold包扎了伤口，清洗了污秽，换了干净衣服。当Harold带着渴望的眼神望向工作台，John带他走过去让他坐好，又在他手边留下一杯冒着热气的茶。Harold只给了高个子男人一个浅浅的微笑表达谢意，就重新投入工作，噼里啪啦敲打起早就想好的代码。

 

过了一会儿，他伸个懒腰，打个哈欠。眼睛很累，于是他晃晃悠悠从椅子里站起来，突然一只手搭上他的手肘，稳住他，同时也把他吓了一跳。

 

John沉默地看着他，Harold弯了弯唇角，接受了大个子的帮助。John似乎高兴了些，领着Harold走到图书馆后面的小卧室，甚至给他换上睡衣。他把Harold的西装平平整整挂好，明显知道要怎么打理。

 

然后John开口了。那是个问句：那么迫切，Harold听得出来。而自己的回答对John至关重要。

 

Harold沉默不语，尽最大努力想要找到一个恰当的答案，眼睁睁看着John的脸色沉了下去，但转瞬间又恢复成毫无表情。

 

哦不，这可不行。Harold还说不出话，但他能小声哼哼一下，用来回应John。

 

John笑得有些勉强。他说了几句，然后径直走开去。

 

Harold抿抿嘴。哦，这 _真气人_ 。他都快忘了最开始为什么要编写自己的互动模块：人际互动通常太过复杂，而且冗长乏味。他也忘记了没有和别人的交往，自己曾感觉到怎样的无助。

 

心血来潮地，他一把抓住John的裤线，John只要随便挣一下就能甩开他，不过好像他并不打算这样做。他柔声说了些什么，眼中隐隐闪着希望的火花。

 

Harold喜欢这个。他坚持地将John拉近：下一秒，John就那么倒在他 _身上_ 了，热切地亲吻着Harold的嘴唇。

 

好吧。他没料到这个，但也并不讨厌。Harold不能假装自己没动过这方面的心思。他双手试探性地搂住John的后颈，轻轻爱抚。

 

John在这份肌肤相亲的接触下好像融化了一般。他的手扫过Harold的身子，灵巧地滑过每一处伤口，最终来到他慢慢硬实起来的性器上。

 

哦，这可真棒。Harold爱这个。他挺起腰跨：没办法有太大的动作，不过John领会了意图，更用力地揉弄他。Harold让自己向后仰头，气喘吁吁。

 

John问了他一句什么：Harold不太清楚，不过他明白无论是什么，自己的答案都会是肯定的。他点头，然后John向下，向下，脱去Harold的睡裤，用自己火热美好的双唇包裹住他的阴茎。

 

现在Harold可以尽情啜泣了，并且John也不会为此而担忧。

 

他的高潮来得很快。已经有很长时间没有人如此碰触他，而John既热情，又技术高超。他连一滴都没有落下，全部咽了下去，然后爬上来，继续亲吻Harold。

 

报偿的想法自动出现在Harold眼前。他伸手去够John的裤子，摸到手的尽是湿乎乎的布料，探到里面去，才发现John的性器已是柔软下来。

 

John在说话。Harold吻住他，蜷到他身边。两个人都借此安顿下来，只消几分钟，Harold就沉沉进入了梦乡。

 

 

~~~

 

 

他被手机铃声吵醒。

 

Harold木呆呆瞪着它，几乎陷入恐慌，直到John从他无力的手中飞快拿走电话。趁着John讲电话的功夫，Harold穿好衣服，一步一步挪到自己的工作站。

 

John过来站在他身后说话的时候，他刚打开文件夹。

 

Harold朝屏幕眨眨眼。John发出某些声音，那是些单词，有着特定的意义。字母投射在Harold脑中，现在他已经脱离危险了，是时候重建模块了。

 

但他还没把手头的代码写完，另外到目前为止，他不用说话，事情不是也挺顺利么？

 

Harold打开记事本文件（text file）。他敲下一个问号，把键盘推给John，殷殷期待着。

 

John又开始说话。Harold没有回答。John问了一个问题。Harold把键盘再朝他推了推。

 

终于，John也敲了几下。只有三个字，Harold认出来“OK？”，但他分析不出其余的两个，于是摇了摇头。

 

John耐心地又试了一遍，键盘咔哒，“读？写？”

 

Harold点头，长吁一口气，放松地窝进椅子里。

 

“聊聊（Talk）？”John键入，Harold摇头。

 

John看上去若有所思，沉吟片刻，写道，“Admin state（管理模式）？”

 

这让Harold禁不住微笑：John试着用Harold的语言讲话，他在乎他才会这样，这真是不可思议地甜蜜。于是他敲击键盘回答，“OK。”一时兴起，又加了一句，“Enable log（启用日志）？”

 

John敲出了“YES”，虽然没必要，但也让人欢喜。接下来他继续写道，“SSN=229334543。info（社保号，信息）？”

 

就是这个，Harold对这个没问题。只用了几分钟，他就给John查到了名字和相片。John又问了几个问题，有些Harold觉得理解起来稍稍困难，不过他们也都克服了。

 

讨论到半途，Harold对于要分享键盘显得略微泄气。他干脆把两人的交流转移到了John手机的一个APP上，用一个文本-语音转换软件和大个子的耳机建立连接。还附加一个语音-文本模块，以防万一John腾不出手的时候需要帮忙。

 

 

~~~

 

 

事实上，差不多John一走出门，Harold就已经完全忘记了号码的事。原因很简单：他的长期存储器（long-term storage），可以这么说吧，全都用在没写完的代码上了。

 

Harold真应该写好那些缺失的模块。同时……好吧，他其实不怎么情愿。

 

人。充其量是非确定性机器人（Nondeterministic automata）：通常来讲，混乱的系统，各自为政。Harold _应该_ 重新加载交流模块，没错，可要是他只不过想先写完代码，会不会错得那么离谱？他渴望那令人愉快的，完全理性的代码。

 

软件永远不会因为盲目报复而互相伤害，或者伤害到自身。十几年来Harold都把这铭刻于心，可现在他却忽视了理论，转而去注意人们之间因为毫无意义的暴力所造成的伤害。他很奇怪为什么自己会如此烦忧。

 

耳机里，枪声炸响。

 

Harold瞬间僵住了。哦不，要是John受伤了——

 

不过John的声音传来，随即被翻译成文字：OK。John一切安好。Harold长舒一口气，忽然为自己的行为倍感羞愧。John正在冒着 _生命危险_ 。Harold自己当然应该全功能回归，护他周全。

 

John又说了什么。在Harold的屏幕上，显示出“ _Done_ _（完成）_ ”这个字，剩下的单词他分析不出来是什么意思。小小的光点一闪一闪，正在渐渐离开枪战现场，向着图书馆的方向靠近，那是他放在John电话里的GPS追踪器。

 

好吧。要是John正往家走，那他肯定不会吝啬再给Harold几个钟头好完成手头的工作。

 

 

~~~

 

 

John贴心地给他带了晚餐，相当美味。趁Harold写代码的功夫，大个子看上去非常满足地斜靠在沙发上看起书来。他们之间目前无法口头交流的状态好像也算不得什么问题。

 

夜深了，Harold盯着屏幕，眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，随后向着小卧室走去。

 

John开口。声音很友善，说出的话也几乎不带任何暧昧情意。Harold朝他微笑。John问了一个问题。

 

Harold考虑了一下，要不要回到电脑旁，看看自己是不是能明白，或者能回答John刚刚的问题，不过又觉得那样实在太累了。于是他对John耸耸肩，继续朝卧室走去。

 

是John的声音令他停下脚步，还是个问句，只不过现在变得尖锐了些。Harold转身，对大个子男人蹙眉。John倏然间显得极度不安。他又问了个问题。见Harold还是没有回答，他便抹去了脸上的情绪，转身离开。

 

有那么几分钟，Harold就呆站在那里，对着方才John还在，而如今已然空荡荡的房间，傻乎乎地眨巴眼睛。

 

不能再拖了。Harold阖上眼帘，在脑中将写字台一扫而空。

 

集中精力对他来讲变得异常困难。 _一步一步来_ ，Harold心想。他打开之前和John交流用的记事本文件，将之导入文字-语音转换软件。那花了他一点儿时间才想起要怎么把声音和字词对应起来。然后就到了理解含义这一步。

 

完全没用。他不需要上词汇课。Harold需要的是理解这个系统，而非组成语言的语法。

 

这个系统就是人：人性。随着记忆涌现，那些都回来了。大部分是Nathan说的。还有些是他父亲，或者Grace。

 

 _每个人都在尽最大努力_ 。这是Grace。 _同时，每个人都因为肩负的责任而做出选择_ 。Harold觉得这句话或许是自己说的，要不就是他从什么地方读到的。 _人们渴望归属更甚于温饱，而人们对温饱的要求其实很高_ 。自然是Nathan，还有： _当你愤怒时，你就想反抗：每个人都是这样，不过倘若你真的放手去做，那就会有力得多。我们就是这样才能让世界变得更好_ 。

 

在脑中纷扰的回忆就是模型中的细微误差。Harold将之挥去。当然怜悯在每个案子里不会 _永远_ 都正确，可对他来讲，那基本就是所有案子了。他是个手里握着极大权力的人。悲天悯人，舍他其谁？

 

这份认知让Harold觉得肩上担子无比沉重，他叹了口气，打给John。“Mr. Reese？回来吧。我们得谈谈。”

  

 

~~~

 

 

他掌握情报的多少取决于他了解人们的多少，这很奇怪。Harold忘记了曾经看不透人们的动机，知其然不知其所以然是怎样的感觉。

 

现在，他明明看见John站得笔直，感觉上却好像这男人如同受了欺负的狗狗似的忧心忡忡。

 

这让Harold无名火起，同时也提醒他不能爆发。“John。出什么事了？”

 

John姿势僵硬。“没什么，”他说，“很高兴看到你恢复了。”高个子言不由衷。

 

Harold闭了闭眼，轻轻仰头靠上椅背。他不记得John之前离开的时候说了什么。对记忆来讲，词语的力量非常重要：谁教他的来着？

 

无所谓了。要是必须查到的话，Harold也有记录可寻。更好的是，他有John。“你离开之前，”他说，“你问了我个问题。那是什么？”

 

John的下颌线绷紧。“那不重要。”

 

显然，那 _至关重要_ ，Harold忍不住反驳，“你为什么对我撒谎？”声音由于挫败而失了往常的平静。

 

John吃惊地瞪大了双眼。

 

“那很重要。”Harold没想到自己会呼吸不稳。“那很重要，否则你不会。”他双手无助地摊开又握紧，急切地想在情绪波动时抓住那个从脑子里溜走的词，可他摇摇欲坠的理解力目前实在很困难。“不会逃走。”

 

“Harold。”John关切地一边说一边走近他，一只手搭上他肩膀。Harold猛然意识到，先前后背上的疼痛居然只剩下了若有似无的刺痛。他进一步放松下来，调整呼吸。John盯着他的脸，那神情是藏不住的焦虑。

 

高个子男人的和善征服了Harold，让他战胜窘困。“我很抱歉。”他低声说道，“我忘记了这有多难。”他想自己把这件事搞砸了，大脑中互动模块的重整尚未完成。他只是觉得此情此景下自己不应该这样说。毕竟，John时常都会中枪，而且还对那毫不在乎。他忍受过的折磨比之前Harold遭受到的痛苦百倍。和John怨声载道根本就没用。

 

John朝他微微蹙眉，看上去不是生气，而是在试着理解Harold的自怜。“什么有多难？”

 

Harold无助地挥挥手，“这个，”他回答，“谈话。人。”

 

John大概是笑了一下。“Harold，你比我更会应对他人。在这方面你是我知道的最有本事的人。”

 

这么讲真是很贴心，可根本没法反驳Harold之前的话。于是他耐心地望着John，等高个子男人理解自己的意思。当John不再回答，只是满脸困惑地看回来，Harold终于继续道，“这两个陈述并非相互排斥。”

 

John好像是理解了什么。“Harold，”他听上去相当紧张。“那些混蛋他妈的究竟对你 _做_ 了什么？”

 

Harold盯着他良久，理解力总算初见曙光。“他们没有。那是，”他下意识深呼吸，试着在自己搜索正确用词的时候保持冷静。“自我暗示。我让自己忘记了。”

 

“忘记了。”John一字一顿，“关于……讲话？人际互动？”

 

“是的，”Harold飞快回答，心里由衷感到高兴。“是的。那是——空间（room）。”他绞着双手，抿嘴，“存储空间（Memory space），它们占据了……很大一部分。”他可怜兮兮地扯出个浅笑当做总结。

 

就算他的互动模块基本修复了，Harold也根本读不懂John此刻的表情。“Harold，”高个子男人沉声道，“昨天晚上，你还记得多少？”

 

他写的代码，不过他很怀疑John在问这个。“你救了我。”他慢慢说，“照顾我。我们上了床。”他偷偷看了一眼John的脸，又加了一句，“那个非常好。”不知怎的，他觉得这肯定是错误答案。

 

John猛吸气，当他再次开口，声音轻细几近耳语。“你一定早就知道我有意，但你从来没有过任何表示。为什么？”

 

“太多工作了。”话一出口Harold就暗暗希望自己能找到对的词。他赶在John背转过身之前，甚至赶在John来得及抹去眼中那受伤的神情之前，握住了大个子的手。“不！不。听我说。”他给那个字加了重音，同时捏了捏John的手。

 

John也握回来。

 

将心中所想组织成语句，这又花了Harold一点儿时间。“我想要你幸福。你应该得到幸福的（You deserve to be happy）。”他抬起另一只手，也握住John，希望他能不要逃。“但要达成目标，我就得。得。”他咬牙，自己能做到的，就这么一次，熟练地找到那个词。逻辑上他明白这只不过是另一种分配系统资源，可感觉上依旧相当恼人。“我能解决问题。非常困难的问题。但那需要——”

 

“空间，”John替他补完，“存储空间。”

 

Harold放松了一点儿。“没错。”

 

“而让我幸福会是……”John舔舔嘴唇，“一个难题。”

 

“你应该得到幸福的。”Harold重复，不过这回是恳求了：为了让John明白，帮他实现那个目标。“另外，我没有空间了。”

 

“因为那都被号码存满了？”John问，“还有一切你为了号码而需要的东西，包括互动技能（communication skills）。”

 

对此，Harold猛点头，脖子都隐隐作痛。

 

John克制住情绪，抬手轻轻扶住他的下巴。“好吧，”他一点一点靠近，直到温热的呼吸扑在Harold脸颊，直到他舌尖含过他的名字，直到他说，“如果让我幸福就是能好好照顾你呢？”

 

Harold朝大个子男人眨眨眼，“是么？”

 

John唇角弯出个摇摇欲坠的微笑，其实没什么信服力，但他很惊讶Harold居然认为那相当真诚。“确实是的。”

 

 

~~~

 

 

由着John的手扶在后腰，Harold走了出去。他们上了John的车，前往John的公寓。高个子男人一路上都把手放在Harold大腿上。通常情况下Harold会不太乐意，觉得自己被宠过头了，但这次他不确定John到底是想要安慰他还是安慰自己，于是对此保持了沉默。

 

沉默本身也是一种纾解。等到了John那里，大个子接过他的外套，和他说“等等”时，Harold又有了一瞬间的疑惑。

 

John眼神温存地看着他。

 

Harold做了个沮丧的手势，“我怕我会伤了你。”

 

上帝保佑，John没有假装Harold是在说身体上的疼痛。“我会照顾好自己的。”他回答。Harold脸都皱了起来，不过还没来得及说什么，John的一只手就抚上了他的脸颊。“我会的。”他刻意强调了后面那个字。“我自己不会，也不会让你，做任何让我不开心的事。我保证。好么？”

 

不情不愿地，Harold点点头。

 

John解掉Harold的领带，动作熟练优雅，让Harold严重怀疑每次John都不会打领结究竟是怎么回事。“我有个想法，”高个子男人朝Harold挥了挥领带。“你不想说话，是吧？节省空间。”

 

Harold点头，顺从地张开嘴，让John把光滑的丝绸塞在他双唇之间。John固定好位置。不是太紧，如果Harold有意讲话，那根本就没法像真的口箝似的否决声音，不过也没有太松，能很好地提示他，用不着勉强。John将一切完美掌控，Harold需要做的全部就是信任他。

 

那真的一点儿也不难，这让Harold有点小惊讶。

 

John的眼睛变得深沉，他拇指轻轻描过Harold的下唇，Harold无助地浑身发颤。已经有很久很久没人这样爱抚过他了。“别担心，”John低声安慰，“我会让你感觉舒服的。”

 

对此Harold完全没有异议，不过还是很高兴能得到这样的许诺。

 

John脱掉Harold的衣服，然后自己也宽衣解带。Harold看着他，毫不掩饰自己的性奋和好奇。John行动间带着一种美感，就好像是舞蹈，而Harold想摸摸他。

 

不过他并没有，他只是等着John带自己上床。John让他躺平，又小心翼翼覆在他上方，双手撑住自己的体重。他轻啄Harold的嘴唇，接着舔过下颌线，来到脖颈，任凭Harold在他身下抖个不停。

 

要是Harold不够仔细，他就会开始怀疑John究竟想从这里得到什么，比起John的美好，他自己只不过是个又老又残疾的家伙，就算健全的时候也毫不起眼——

 

“别想了，”John呢喃，“让自己去感受。”

 

John如果愿意，就能相当有说服力，所以Harold听从了，放开思绪，让自己什么都不想，只是感受John的手，John的双唇，在自己肌肤上划出一道又一道火花。

 

和上次一样，John含住他；和上次一样，Harold完全无法反抗。John按着他以免翻腾得太过剧烈伤了自己，Harold从高个子男人的强势里不仅体会到了支配的权威（domination），更体会到了关切的深情。这份认知随着John湿热的口腔让他猛烈射精而愈发深刻。

 

顾不上自己喘一口气，他拉过John的肩膀，热切地渴望能参与进John的高潮。John顺着他的意思，挺身上来，将勃起的性器塞进Harold手中，Harold则下意识地握住了他。

 

“就这样，”John嘶哑的声音激起了方才尚未燃尽的欲望，直接穿透了Harold，他有些激动地想到： _他含着我，他让我用他的嘴_ 。John拢住Harold的手要他动作慢一点儿，别抓得那么紧。John尖锐抽气，手指试探性在Harold的手腕上绕了一圈，当Harold用另一只手捧起他紧绷的囊袋时，发出满足的叹息。

 

临时凑合的口塞滑落一边，Harold慢慢有了信心，他毫无保留地爱抚John，迎接John急切的亲吻，让大个子男人贴着自己的唇呻吟，让攀上顶峰的热液在两人之间喷薄而出。

 

Harold在床单上蹭了蹭手，犹豫地拍拍John的后背。John靠了过来，这令Harold鼓起勇气。他不确定究竟是谁发起的亲密拥抱，不过和John从头到脚贴在一起，沉溺于两人创造的这温暖的一隅，让他很快沉入梦乡。

 

 

~~~

 

 

清晨醒来，Harold发现自己已经一身清爽，干干净净，同时也是独自一人，梳妆台上放着一杯还在冒热气的茶，一张字条摆在旁边。 _半夜号码跳出来了。我已经在处理。_ _J_ _。_

 

这让Harold微笑起来。他穿好衣服，回到图书馆，查看John的情况，大个子男人高兴地告诉Harold一切顺利，无须担心。

 

Harold的编辑器还开着，上面全是他在被俘期间想出来的代码。要是他坚持的话，其实脑子里依旧有些类模型，于是他也把那全都写了下来，随着回忆，所有的东西都蹦出来了：有些是他计划过的，忘记的，还有些就在他工作的时候自然而然浮现眼前。

 

（译注：面向对象编程中（后文提及）对象产生的两种基本方式，一种是以原型（prototype）对象为基础产生新的对象。一种是以类（class）为基础产生新对象。原型模型本身就是企图通过提供一个有代表性的对象为基础来产生各种新的对象，并由此继续产生更符合实际应用的对象。一个类提供了一个或者多个对象的通用性描叙。从形式化的观点看，类与类型有关，因此一个类相当于是从该类中产生的实例的集合。而在一种所有皆对象的世界观背景下，在类模型基础上还诞生出了一种拥有元类（metaclass）的新对象模型。即类本身也是一种其他类的对象。以上三种根本不同的观点各自定义了三种基于类（class-based），基于原型（prototype-based）和基于元类（metaclass-based）的对象模型。

来源：百度百科，Object Oriented Programming词条）

 

待到John走回图书馆，兴高采烈的样子说明他今天顺利完成了任务，Harold的工作也刚好即将告一段落。他朝John抬了抬手，于是John给他空间，拿了本书坐到了沙发上。

 

终于，Harold点击 _保存_ 键，转过身。“我想今天一切都好？”

 

“非常好。”John回答，“你怎么样？”言语间有些紧张的味道，不过高个子男人隐藏得很巧妙。

 

“我也很好。”Harold微笑，“我还是遇到了些困难，不过我预料中，”他又忘了该怎么说，只能重新组织语言，“我很快就会没事的。”

 

“真高兴听到好消息。”John站起来，在Harold头顶落了个轻吻，把手里的书放回书架，就好像是在掩饰刚刚过于外露的情感。

 

这令Harold想要勇敢起来。“John，我一直在想。”

 

高个子男人没有从书本中抬头，不过突然僵住的姿势说明他其实已经屏息凝神在听。“什么？”

 

Harold一整个早上都在想着要怎么说才最好。那些词语在一段一段代码之间跳跃，琢磨着最简洁的构架。“这就好像编程，”他开口，“那叫做面向对象。在那里，每个组件都完全负责它自己的行为和数据，其他任何组件都无法进入。这被认为是一种非常优秀的设计方法。”

 

（译注：object-oriented，面向对象，一种编程架构，专注于重用性，灵活性，扩展性。面向对象编程，Object Oriented Programming，OOP，其本质是更接近于一种人类认知事物所采用的哲学观的计算模型。

来源：百度百科，Object Oriented Programming词条）

 

John一言不发，Harold则一眨不眨地盯着他，继续道。

 

“然而在某些领域，这个方法却不太可行。比如在一个操作系统的核心，每过去一纳秒，一项指令就必须迅速简洁地完成。如果真有的话，那组件之间也只有很小的分隔。而人。”Harold沉吟，“人和任何这类东西都不一样。”

 

这句话总算让John迎上他。“哦？”

 

“人，”Harold继续，“不是毫不相关的物体，也不是系统核心的混乱无序。尽管这两种看法都很诱人。”他呼了口气，“那是……某种捷径，用编程语言来讲。入侵（hack），可以算是，或者是特征：定义一个组件为 _朋友_ ，大家都喜欢的那句笑话是，朋友总会碰触到你隐私的那些东西，隐私同样也是——”

 

“我懂了。”John的大长腿几步就跨过来，消灭掉两人之间的距离，直接站在Harold跟前，抓住他的手。“没有人是一座孤岛。”

 

Harold捧起John的手放在唇边印下一吻。“是的，”他回答，从心底里感激John的理解。只为了 _John_ 。“另外——显然，有些时候，我还是能有更多意料之外的空间。”

 

John蹲下身子，扶住Harold的椅子扶手。“真高兴听到这个。”他凑近，给了Harold一个深切的饥渴的热吻，随即后撤，偷笑道，“别让自己工作过度，Harold。至少别在我这个账户。”

 

Harold不安地在椅子里动了动，“我们真的需要讨论一下你对自己的照顾了，或者说，你对自己多不在意。”

 

John的笑容柔和下来，鼻尖拱了拱Harold的喉咙，“等我只为自己完全负责的时候再试试这个吧，你怎么说来着，行为和数据？”

 

“功能依旧需要被访问，”Harold几乎忍不住自己的笑意。他一只手捧起John的脸，在大个子扭头亲吻他手腕的时候激动得轻轻发抖。“要幸福。”他告诉John，很可能这句话里加进了太多的真情实意，John或许会怀疑他做得有点过头。

 

可John却倾身，让两人额角相触，柔声道，“任务完成（Mission accomplished），同时蹭过去，偷走了一吨的吻。

 

 

END

 


End file.
